To Catch Up On
by JediDragonRider22
Summary: So... Steve's behind on a few things, being a capsicle for so long and all. Anyway, here's some ways on how he catches up. Suggestions please! Series of oneshots. Caution: May cause death by laughter; I will not be held accountable for this or any other injuries inflicted by this story. Read at your own risk. (:
1. Steve and His Smartphone

**_So I'm on spring break this week with nothing to do, so I'll probably be posting more often. Here's what happened when Steve got a smartphone. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I still don't own Avengers. ):_**

* * *

Steve walked into the kitchen one morning to find a small rectangular device on the table for him.

"What's this?"

"That," Tony began as he entered the room, summoned by the smell of bacon and cinnamon French toast. "is a smartphone."

"Why do I need it?"

"Because you do."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Are we seriously having this argument. It's an expensive phone. Just except it. A gift from me."

"Fine." Steve picked up the phone.

"Um, how do you turn it on?"

Tony sighed through a bite of French toast.

"Zefuttenendiside."

"What?"

Tony swallowed.

"the button on the side."

Steve pressed it, and then again... and again.

"It's not working!"

Tony looked up from his breakfast. "Well, it would help if you pressed the power button instead of adjusting the volume.

"Oh." He pressed the power button. A lock screen appeared. Tony's face was the background.

"You really are self-obsessed. What do I type in."

"Right now the lock's set to 78275 as in STARK, with a 1 on the end."

"self-obsessed," repeated Steve in a singsong voice.

Steve pressed the numbers slowly :7-8-2-7-5-1

"So tell me how to change the lock screen."

* * *

An hour or so later, after the team had heard of Steve's new phone, Clint decided to text him:

 **Clint: So how's your new phone?**

 **Clint: You finally have a smartphone :D**

 **Clint: Steve?**

 **Clint: why aren't you answering?**

 **Steve: Howdoyoudoaspace?**

Clint started laughing his head off as he typed in instructions.  
 _What will he do when autocorrect starts to kick in?_

* * *

They all soon found out.

Natasha was drinking a glass of orange juice when her phone beeped. She picked it up.

 _New message from... Steve? OK._

She opened it.

 **Steve: Can't find my shield. Think I'm going to have a pancake attack.**

She nearly squirted juice through her nose.

 **Natasha: A pancake attack? You mean panic attack?**

She only had to wait a minute before he replied.

 **Steve: yes, wait. huh? I never said pancake.**

 **Natasha: autocorrect. It does that sometimes.**

 **Steve: can I turn it off?**

 **Natasha: unfortunately, I don't think so. You'll get used to it**

* * *

(later in the week, after Steve has figured out how to access the internet)

"Stark, why do you keep changing the Google logo?

"What?"

"Look, it's different again today."

"Steve, I haven't touched your phone."

"Well, it's different. I liked the original one. Can you change it to that?"

Tony had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"I don't change it. Google changes it."

"Weird."

Now Stark couldn't help it. He started laughing.

"Not really."

* * *

 ** _There it is._**

 ** _Hey look! An empty review box! please put some magical words in there for me to read! Any suggestions are welcome too! Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Steve and Star Wars

**_So, here's the second one. I'll try to update twice a week._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (sad face) or Avengers._**

* * *

Steve Rogers woke up early as usual and got out of bed.

He was in the middle of searching for a comb for his hair, when Natasha Romanoff entered, carrying a notebook in her left hand.

"Found this," the redhead said. "Thought you might need it."

She tossed it at him and left. Steve opened to the first page. On it was scrawled _To Catch Up On..._

 _Oh, this!_ Steve thought. _I was wondering were this went._

He had already filled up seven pages. He flipped through until he reached the last page. He skimmed the lines until his eyes hit it: Star Wars. He'd always been meaning to watch it.

Well, Today was the day.

He knocked on Tony's room, but Tony was already gone. Pepper caught him in the hallway. "Need something?"

"I was wondering if you had a way for me to watch Star Wars."

Pepper laughed. "Of course. I'll get you the DVD for episode four. You want to watch it in your room?"

Steve was confused. "Why wouldn't I watch episode one first?"

"Well, 4 was made first, and 1,2, and 3 are prequels... and they're not as good."

"I see. Ok, yes. I would like to watch it in my room."

* * *

Halfway into episode four, Tony knocked on Steve's door. Steve hit the pause button.

"You need something?"

"Watching Star Wars?"

"Yes, clearly."

Tony's face lit up and he sat down on the floor next to Steve.

"Where are you at?"

"They just got on the Death Star."

Steve hit play and resumed the movie. Tony couldn't resist quoting the lines as they were said, thoroughly annoying Steve.

"Would you please be quiet?!" Steve asked for the umpteenth time.

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to watch a lightsaber fight here."

"The old guy dies."

Steve sighed. "Spoiler."

Tony stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go."

"Fine."

Tony left.

* * *

After lunch, Steve was into Episode one, disappointed by its quality.

Clint caught him before he threw the remote at the TV when Jar-Jar was making a fool of himself...

... for the billionth time.

"What's wrong Steve? This isn't like-" He looked at the screen and laughed.

"Yeah, felt like doing that myself when I watched it for the first time. Jar-Jar is an idiot. But episode two and three are better."

"Is that fool in them?"

"Yes."

"Then they're probably not. I'll stop after this one."

"Why!? two and three would be good if they didn't have Hayden Christensen in it."

"Who?"

"You'll see. He places older Annie."

"Who?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Darth Vader. No, he was good."

"No, no. Oh, you're not there yet. Um, 10-year-old Anakin is in this one. Hayden Christensen plays teenage Anakin."

"You and Stark! Stop spoiling things!" He decided to throw the remote at Clint instead.

Clint ducked and backed away.

"Sorry, just figured you'd want an explanation..."

"Ughhh. I hate Star Wars!"

"You already said you liked it."

"Well, now I don't." He turned off the TV.

But as soon as Clint closed the door, he heard Steve turn it on again, and laughed.

"Go away, Clint."

"Why?"

"because I don't like Star Wars."

Clint was trying to figure out how that was answering his question as he walked away, straight into Tony."

"You heard?" Clint asked.

"Yes." he paused.

"You know, I have an edited version of Star Wars... like, with Jar-Jar not in it, and I replaced Hayden with me."

"What?!"

"Why not? I'll lend it to Steve. You can see it too if you want."

"You are so self-obsessed."

"What? I'm a great actor."

* * *

 ** _Yes, I know some of the characters don't act this way, but it's funny right? Please review! Oh, and if you have any suggestions for new things to be introduced to Steve, include those in reviews also!_**


	3. Steve and Nutella

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while. My life's been crazy. But here we are: Steve and Nutella. I personally LOVE Nutella, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion. (:**_

* * *

The Avengers were at a hotel, in between missions, and Steve was refusing to eat anything they had to eat.

"Why don't you try the pop tarts?" Thor asked, sliding one across the table at Steve.

"Thor, you're the only one obsessed with pop tarts."

Thor sighed. Steve hadn't eaten breakfast all week. And they still had another week to go. . .

Natasha entered later than the others, as usual. As she walked over to the counter to view the breakfast options, she cried out in joy.

"THEY HAVE NUTELLA TODAY!"

Steve looked up, confused.

"What's Nutella?"

Natasha looked like she was about to pass out. "Steve, you HAVE to try some."

"If it's anything like the rest of the food, then no thank you."

"NO! You need to try it."

"Fine."

Natasha took a spoon and scooped some out of the jar for Steve.

He took it reluctantly and tasted it. His face lit up.

"That is AMAZING!"

Natasha smiled, triumphant.

"Not you too!" The comment was from Tony. "She's been obsessed with it ever since she had it on a pancake a few years ago."

Natasha frowned. "What's not to like?"

"Everything. I hate it."

"What!?" Steve and Natasha said in unison.

"I... Hate... It," he repeated, pronouncing each syllable carefully.

"I don't believe you."

Natasha piped in, "Steve, just ignore him. He's missing out."

* * *

Another week passed, and the avengers were eating breakfast in their own kitchen again. Natasha and Steve were arguing over the last of a jar of Nutella.

"I was going to have it on my pancakes! I-" Natasha yelled.

"But I have three pieces of toast waiting to be Nutella-ed." Steve interrupted.

"Uh-uh-uh." Tony said. "Nutella-ed is not a word."

Steve ignored him. He had bigger problems at the moment.

"Why can't we just split it?" He asked, calmly.

"There's not enough."

That was when Pepper walked in, holding two new jars of Nutella, one marked 'Steve' the other 'Natasha'.

They both nearly tackled her.

'Lifesaver." Tony said.

"Yes, yes. I know." Pepper replied.

"What?" Steve asked. Both he and Natasha had forgotten their breakfast and were spooning it out of the jar.

"It's just so good."

Natasha nodded enthusiastically, Thor and Pepper sighed, and Tony made a face.

Yes, yes. They all had their own opinion. It's just that Steve's opinion was that Stark's opinion was wrong.

* * *

 _ **So there is Steve's introduction to Nutella. I see a review box down there somewhere. (: Pleas use it! suggestions can go in there too.**_


	4. Steve and Plastic Easter Eggs

_**On account of the fact that EASTER is here (yay!), I have written an Easter -themed chapter! (Double yay!) Hope you like it, and please review! I know how many of you are reading this. I NEED REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Even though it's Easter, I still cannot claim to own Avengers. ):**_

* * *

It was Easter in the Avenger's tower, and they were all on an egg hunt set up by Tony. Why they trusted him, I have no idea, but they did. And they were actually enjoying themselves.

Steve was the one to find the first egg.

"Is this what we're looking for?" he asked, holding up the small, plastic egg.

"Umm...yes. That _is_ an egg."

"Funny. It looks plastic."

"That's cause it is, genius." The comment was from Natasha. "Have you never seen a plastic Easter egg before?"

"No, actually."

She sighed. _Of course he hasn't._

"Well, it's made of plastic and it has a little hinge in the middle, so you can open it. You know, so you can get to what's inside."

"You mean it doesn't actually have a real egg inside?"

Natasha groaned. "No, it doesn't."

"Should I open it?"

"How should I know?! You can if you want. I don't know what Stark put in there."

Steve opened it. Inside was a...

...what?

It was a small device, similar in size to a quarter with a little blue dot in the middle. As soon as he touched it, it squirted blue goo all over his face. Natasha and Clint, who was nearby, burst out laughing. Steve was furious.

"STARK!" Tony was nowhere to be found.

He turned to Clint. "Is this what you all put in Easter eggs? Why didn't they just use real eggs?"

Clint laughed. "No, only Tony would do that."

He opened one of his own eggs, blue and shiny.

"Hey! Yours is plastic too!" Steve exclaimed, his face slimy with the goo, as if this was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Um, I'm pretty sure they all are."

"REALLY!?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

It was at this moment that Tony wandered in to the room.

"So how's the hunt go-" One look at Steve and Tony was in hysterics.

"You... might...," Tony said in between violent fits of laughter, "Want to wash off your face."

"STARK, THIS IS NOT FUNNY."

Natasha piped in. "Actually, it kind of is."

Clint sighed. _Well, he'll never open a plastic egg again. That's for sure._

And even though none of the other eggs had any unwelcome surprises, Steve refused to touch any more for the remainder of the day...

* * *

 _ **There you go!**_ _**Now review or you'll get blue goo shot in your face! (Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated as well.)**_


	5. Steve and the Walmart Self-Checkout

**_Thanks so much to_** ** _Stax Fluffington_** _**for this wonderful idea! I hope you like this one! (:**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Avengers... ):_**

* * *

It was Thursday: Steve's turn to do the grocery shopping. And today was the day to go on an adventure: the Walmart Self-Checkout.

He cautiously approached to computer screen. On it was displayed a single button, saying 'start', but there was no mouse or anything to be seen. He was clueless, so he went to ask the manager.

"It's just a simple touch screen."

"As in, I actually _touch_ the screen."

"Yes."

"Really? That's cool!"

"Sure."

Steve went back to the checkout, and tapped the button. _It worked!_

"Please scan your items," a woman's vice said. Steve looked around for her. He couldn't find her! Where did she come from?

He shook his head and scanned his items. He didn't realize that they had bar codes, so he just turned them around until he heard a beep.

When he was done, he tapped the button that said 'continue'.

"Please scan your card or select payment type." It was the same woman again! Where could she be? He looked around. Everyone around him was amused for some reason. He had no idea why. He was just trying to look for the person who was helping him out. She was no where to be found.

He put his card in the scanner thing. It didn't work. He scanned it again, backwards. Nothing happened. He decided that he could just put it in the place marked 'bills in.' After all, what was the harm. It must be mislabeled.

The screen turned red. 'Error. false bill.' It read. He heard a motor trying to get to his card, but it was stuck. he tried pulling it out, and finally did, breaking the plastic cover off. He put it back in his wallet and forced the plastic cover back on.

 _I guess I'll just use cash._

He slid a bill this time into the machine. The manager was busy with another customer, but he looked like he wanted to come over, because, obviously, he didn't want a broken machine.

The bill slid in. But then it slid back out. Steve tried again. Same thing...

...so he tried again...

...and again.

 _WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING!?_

He smoothed it out and this time it was finally accepted.

"Thank you for shopping at Walmart."

He didn't even bother looking for the woman talking to him this time.

"You're welcome," he muttered under his breath...

"Certainly not doing that again."

* * *

 _ **So there you are. Stax Fluffington, I hope this is OK! Everyone, please review, or self-checkouts will never work for you EVER AGAIN! Do not be plagued by the self-checkout curse! Just review! (:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **...Why are you still reading this comment?! REVIEW!**_


	6. Steve and the Microwave

_**I thought Gingerwolf96 had a great idea with Steve and a microwave. So, I looked it up. And it turns out, microwaves were invented in 1946, the year after WWII ended. Steve definitely wouldn't have had any experience with them before he was unfrozen! Thanks Gingerwolf96! And I hope everyone likes it!**_

* * *

Steve was having lunch. Everyone else had eaten earlier, but he had been busy, so he decided to heat up some leftovers. He had never used a microwave by himself before. But really?

How hard could it be?

He unwrapped the foil and placed the burrito on it in the microwave. He closed the door and heard it click.

Now what?

He eyed the buttons suspiciously. Numbers were on them. Were they for minutes? Probably. Steve pressed the one.

Nothing happened.

He just then noticed the green button at the bottom that said 'start'.

 _Oh!_ He thought. He pressed the start button. The light lit up inside, but then the one turned to a zero, and then it started to beep.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Something's wrong with the microwave! The alarm's going off."

He quickly pulled the plug. Natasha came running when she heard Steve screaming, but nearly fell on the floor laughing when she saw Steve, holding the cord to the microwave, which, by the way, was perfectly fine.

"Steve, what'd you do now?"

"Nothing. I swear. I just pressed '1' and clicked start. It was on for one second, and then the alarm went off."

Natasha was crying now. She couldn't breathe. When she finally caught her breath, she explained to Steve how a microwave worked.

"Ok thanks!" he said cheerily as he left.

He replaced the power cord, and then pressed the one and then two zeroes, finally start.

Success!

…Almost. Steve say sparks flying across his food from the tin foil. He assumed that was just how a microwave worked, so he let it. It was not until the burrito caught on fire that he freaked… for the second time.

Natasha came again, and sighed.

Then she saw it.

"Steve! What on Earth!? How'd you catch the microwave on fire? STARK!"

After Tony had come, put out the fire (and according to Steve, saved everyone's life), they calmly explained to Steve that you _do no put tin foil in the microwave._

"Whatever," Steve said. "You guys can cook all the food from now on."

"Steve, you really shouldn't need us around to reheat a burrito. And for your information, most burritos don't cause fires."

"Really?" he asked.

He was eating the charred burrito like nothing was wrong.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Now review or your microwave will explode!**_

 _ **P.S. I'm not kidding!**_


	7. Steve and Gift Cards

**_Gift cards weren't invented until the 90's! So when Steve gets one as a present, Tony has to explain what it is! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Here you go Steve. Happy birthday!" Tony handed Steve an envelope which he quickly opened. Inside was a plastic card.

"Thanks!... Um, what is it?"

"It's a gift card."

"Oh! What's a gift card?"

Tony laughed. "It has money on it that you can spend at the store."

Steve was thoroughly confused. He flipped the card over and over, but he couldn't find any money.

"I don't see any money."

"There's no _actual_ money on it!"

"But you just said-"

"No, I mean, you use it in place of money. You scan them this-" He pointed to the black bar on the back. "-and then they give you what you want to buy."

"So they give me what I want for free? That's really nice of them."

"Well, kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, instead of buying you a different present, we gave them the money on it already, and then they gave us this card."

"Why would you do that!? That seems like a waste of money."

"No, you see. Instead of having cash, now we have a card."

"Exactly! What's the point of a plastic card?!"

"Because now you can go slide the card at the store and they'll give you what you want to buy. The card is attached to a number that they have in their system. They know that I gave them money, and now you can buy what you want with the money that I gave them."

"Really? So why do I need the card, if they know that you gave them money."

"It's easier, because not everyone knows."

"But you just said-"

"You know what. How about I just give you cash?"

* * *

 _ **There it is! Please review! Suggestions can go in the reviews too! Thanks to everyone who has followed, liked, or reviewed. I wasn't expecting such a response! Please join the long list of awesome people and add your review to the list!**_


	8. Steve and M & M's

"What's that?" Steve asked Natasha as she emptied a bag of colored candies into a glass bowl for a party Tony was hosting later.

"Don't tell me you've never had M & M's before!"

"What?"

"Have you ever had M & M's before?"

Steve remained silent.

"Well, have you?"

"You told me not to tell you that I've never had them."

Natasha groaned.

"What's this?" Clint asked as he walked in.

"Steve's never had M & M's before."

"WHAT?! Wait, but weren't these, like, _made for you guys?!"_

"Made for who guys?"

"They were, like, made for World War 2 soldiers."

"Well, I've never heard of them before."

"That's insane."

"Not really."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Are you questioning my sanity, because I think I would know if I had mental health problems."

"They say no one ever realizes they're going crazy."

"Guys," Natasha interrupted. "Can we just get on with it." She paused, then turned to Steve. "But you seriously need to have some."

Steve took an M & M from the bowl, looked at it quizzically, and then popped it in his mouth

"It just tastes like chocolate."

"Try the brown ones."

"Why? Don't they all taste the same."

"NO! The brown ones are more chocolaty."

"Natasha, that's a myth." Clint piped in.

"NO IT"S NOT! I WOULD KNOW!"

"They all taste the same."

"That's not true!"

"You're right, the green one tastes like apple," Clint said jokingly. Steve believed him.

"really?"

"Yup, and the red ones taste like cherry."

"Cool! What do the blue ones taste like?" He grabbed a blue one.

"No! those are poison!" Natasha yelled.

Steve dropped the M & M. Natasha and Clint burst out laughing.

"Hey! I thought you guys were serious!"

Natasha put on a serious face.

"We were."


	9. Steve and Bubble Wrap

_**I know. Two in one day! But I couldn't resist putting in another one!**_

 _ **So, here is Steve's introduction to everyone's favorite: bubble wrap! I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still do not own Avengers, not even *sigh* Captain America. I'll keep you updated, but, Alas! It is not to be. *sad face***_

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning. The Avengers were either eating breakfast (Pepper had made pancakes) or doing something on their computers (Tony was in this category).

Steve had just received a package and opened it.

It was then that everyone's pleasant morning was interrupted.

"This is not what I wanted!" Steve exclaimed, pulling loose a strand of plastic bubbles. "What even is this?!"

"That-" Clint pointed out. "-is bubble wrap. Look inside the box. Your order is in there under all of it."

"But what does it do? And why is it so… bubbly?"

Steve poked at a bubble. It popped. "Interesting." He popped another, and laughed at the noise it made. He was soon in a hysteric fit of giggles, and had popped an entire sheet of bubble wrap. He was reaching for more when Clint stopped him.

"That's enough, Steve. No need to get worked up over it."

"I… just… don't see… the… point" Steve managed to say between bursts of laughter.

"It keeps the package safe."

"From what? I'm sorry, but if someone stole that, 1) they would have no use for it, and 2) the – what did you call it? Bubble wrap? - would not stop them."

Now Clint was laughing. "No, it's just supposed to keep breakable things from breaking, and everything else from sliding around in the box."

"Why don't they just use a smaller box?"

"I've honestly wondered that myself. I mean, seriously? I ordered a set of earbuds once and they came in a box the size of Alaska. I guess it's just one of the many questions that will forever be left unanswered."

"It just seems like a waste of money to me."

"Not really. It's lots of fun to pop bubble wrap."

"True."

The two of them then proceeded to pop the rest of the bubble wrap, and then order a toy some Japanese guy made that simulated popping bubble wrap, which also came in a box full of bubble wrap.

Some things are just too good to grow out of. Popping bubble wrap never gets old.

* * *

 _ **So there it is! I hope you all like it and I'm sorry it is short, but I hope it was good. Please review, or you will never have the pleasure of popping bubble wrap again! Thanks to all of my followers, favorite-ers, and reviewers for everything! I owe you a lot and look forward to more reviews and suggestions! Thanks in advance to all new readers (and old ones)!**_


	10. Steve and Sticky Notes

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm updating now! Now that I'm out of school for the summer, I should be able to update more. Pleas enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I *dramatic sigh* still don't own the Avengers.**_

* * *

Steve was just going about his regular day one day when he found a square piece of paper on his phone. It said reset your password. -Tony

Steve flipped his phone upside down to shake the note off, but it didn't budge!

"TONY!"

Tony came running.

"What?"

"Why'd you glue a note to my phone!?"

"What are you talking about? It's just a sticky note."

"Exactly! Why'd you put in on my phone?"

"Relax!" He peeled it off the smartphone. "Look. It didn't even leave residue."

Steve was shocked. "How?!"

"It's a sticky-note. They stick to things without leaving residue."

"That's so cool!"

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Ca you get me some of those?"

"Uh, yeah. Whatever you want… Jarvis, order a shipment of sticky notes for Captain rogers, here."

"Of course, Mr. Stark."

Two days later…

Natasha went into the kitchen to get breakfast. To her dismay, everything was covered in sticky notes!

She read the one on the toaster: Toaster: cooks toast. -Steve.

"Thanks for the heads up, Cap." She muttered to herself.

Clint soon entered and did a double take.

"What is going on here?" He went to get a box of Cheerios out of the cupboard.

Cheerios! -Steve

"I think Steve went a little overboard o the sticky notes." Clint said as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"You think?"

Steve entered happily a few minutes later.

"What do you think of my sticky notes?"

Clint replied first. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Really helpful.

"Uh-huh. Just great!" Natasha added.

"Really?" Steve asked, proud of his work.

"NO!" They said in unison.

* * *

 _ **There you go. Please review! I need review or I'll discontinue this!**_

 _ **If I get reviews, I'll post another chapter in the next few days. (:**_


	11. Steve and a Rubik's Cube

_**One of my friends asked me to do this one, so I did. Thanks for the great idea! It's a bit lengthier than my others, and it took awhile to put together, but here it is! Tell me what you think, and please enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews on the last one, and for all the wonderful ideas everyone has given! I appreciate it all, and look forward to more. All new readers, please give me ideas or review!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

It was just another lazy day around the Avenger's tower. Dr. Banner and Tony were in the lab working on something, and Clint was in the kitchen making something for dinner, when Steve found something entirely interesting inside his desk, something he had most definitely never seen before: a cube made up of a bunch of tiny little colored cubes.

Before he could contemplate what it was, he rushed into the lab to ask Tony what it was.

"I's a Rubik's Cube, Steve."

"Great!

…What's a Rubik's Cube?"

"It's a puzzle. You twist the different pieces until…" He carefully twisted the cube in all different directions until all the colors lined up. "Here, I solved it."

"You ruined it!"

"No, Steve. It's just a puzzle."

"Oh."

"Here, I'll mix it up again." He twisted it back into it's messed-up version again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Steve, calm down. Let me explain this to you. You see how on each side there are 9 squares, in 3 columns and 3 rows."

"Yes, ok."

"You can twist each of the 3 columns, and each of the 3 rows, in order to line up the colors."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"That's the point of the puzzle, Steve. Like I showed you before, you want all of the same color on the same side."

"OH, I SEE!" He snatched the cube from Tony. "Ok, Thanks. I'll see you around!" And so he skipped out of the room, already trying to figure out the puzzle.

* * *

Steve labored over the Rubik's cube for days and days, which turned into weeks and weeks. He went at it carefully, memorizing each pattern as it came up.

Finally one day, he slipped the last colored block into place. He jumped up and yelled.

"I DID IT!"

Now he needed to find Tony.

He rushed out of the room, and ran to the stairwell. He didn't have time for the elevator, and it was only two floors away. He ran to the door for the stairs, and slammed it behind him.

In his excitement to show Tony, he slipped and fell. To his utter dismay, the cube fell out of his hands, and tumbled down the stair, breaking into pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Steve yelled. "IT"S BROKEN!"

Tony came running as soon as he heard Steve screaming.

"What happened?"

"The Rubik's Cube broke! And I had just finished it!"

"I'll get you another one."

Steve as nearly in tears. His beloved Rubik's Cube was gone.

* * *

Later that week…

"Steve, I got you another Rubik's Cube!" Tony called.

The super soldier ran out of his room and jumped over a balcony, rolling to a stop in front of Tony. "WHERE?!"

"Right here." Tony handed him another.

"Thank you!"

Steve then proceeded to work on the second cube.

"I finished!" he said triumphantly the next morning, handing it to Tony.

"That's great Steve, but two of the sides aren't right.

Steve looked down in dismay. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 ** _So there it is. Now that I think about it it's not that much longer than Steve and Nutella. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Review please!_**


	12. Steve and a Hand-held Calculator

**_Hello. Before I begin I would like to apologize to my 58 reviewers, 27 followers, 20 favoriters, and 5,697 readers of this story already for not updating in so long. If you have ever been busy, multiply that by 20 and you have me. But I found some time to work on this chapter and I hope you like it. For all new readers, thanks for reading and please review / fav / follow! Any other ideas can go in the reviews._**

 ** _Now for this one shot! A few people asked for chips, but so many kinds were invented before world war 2, that I went with Cheetos! Tell me what you think!_**

* * *

It was Natasha's turn to do the groceries. After their last attempt to rid the world of beings that wanted the human race wiped off the planet, she had injured her ankle, so Steve, being the gentleman he is, offered to go along and drive.

"Really, Steve, I've got this."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you drive on a broken ankle."

"I've done far more complicated things."

"I'm sure you have. I'm driving." He sat down in the driver's seat. Natasha sighed but finally submitted.

* * *

After getting all the necessary food items for the next week, the two Avengers headed to the check-out line. On the way, Natasha spied a shelf of bright orange bags. She grabbed one and put it in the cart.

"What's that?"

"A bag of Cheetos"

"Are they like chips?"

"Not really. I don't really know how to describe them. They're cheesy."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Come on. Just try it."

"It is an unnatural shade of orange."

"That's not true. Oranges are orange. They're natural."

He reluctantly accepted the orange dusted Cheeto.

"I haven't even eaten one yet, and I already have orange all over my fingers."

"Just eat it."

He ate it. His face lit up. "That's good. Probably unhealthy but it tastes good."

"Actually, Cheetos altered they're formula so it meets the requirements for a 'healthy snack'."

"That's wonderful. Give me some more."

Natasha passed over the bag. "Have as many as you want. If you leave me alone with it for five minutes, they'll all be gone."

Steve, mid-cheeto, responded. "I know what you mean."

* * *

The bag of Cheetos was gone within the hour, after Clint and Tony showed up.

"Alright, I'm getting some more. I'm in a Cheeto phase." The comment was from Tony.

He came back a half hour later carrying a plastic grocery bag. He took out another bag of Cheetos, but this one was different. Chester was on fire.

Tony opened it up and poured some out.

They were bright red!

"That is not a color any food should be," Steve declared, wary.

Tony laughed, eating a few at once. He held one out to Steve, who eventually put it in his mouth.

It was spicy! Steve coughed and his eyes watered.

"Not expecting that, were you?" Tony smirked. Steve looked like he was about to strangle him, but didn't have enough time. He needed water.

He ran to the kitchen and poured a glass from the tap, swallowing it in one gulp, then pouring another.

Tony laughed when he returned. "You ate one Cheeto. How could one Cheeto have been that spicy?"

"I wasn't prepared."

"I could eat the whole bag without water," Tony boasted.

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted."

He handed the opened bag to Steve and got the other one out of the grocery bag.

"Let's see who can eat the most." Tony opened the bag.

"Game on."

They both started shoving the neon Cheetos in their mouths, trying not to wince at the pain that was inevitably ailing them both. Tony finished first.

"I'll get you next time."

"Sure you will, Cap. Sure you will."

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"You both are fools," Pepper said as she entered the room.

She gave them each a gallon of water: literally, a gallon jug of water. They were halfway done before she even left the room.


	13. Steve and Cheetos

**_Hello. Before I begin I would like to apologize to my 58 reviewers, 27 followers, 20 followers, and 5,697 readers of this story already for not updating in so long. If you have ever been busy, multiply that by 20 and you have me. But I found some time to work on this chapter and I hope you like it. For all new readers, thanks for reading and please review / fav / follow! Any other ideas can go in the reviews._**

 ** _Now for this one shot! A few people asked for chips, but so many kinds were invented before world war 2, that I went with Cheetos! Tell me what you think!_**

* * *

It was Natasha's turn to do the groceries. After their last attempt to rid the world of beings that wanted the human race wiped off the planet, she had injured her ankle, so Steve, being the gentleman he is, offered to go along and drive.

"Really, Steve, I've got this."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you drive on a broken ankle."

"I've done far more complicated things."

"I'm sure you have. I'm driving." He sat down in the driver's seat. Natasha sighed but finally submitted.

* * *

After getting all the necessary food items for the next week, the two Avengers headed to the check-out line. On the way, Natasha spied a shelf of bright orange bags. She grabbed one and put it in the cart.

"What's that?"

"A bag of Cheetos"

"Are they like chips?"

"Not really. I don't really know how to describe them. They're cheesy."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Come on. Just try it."

"It is an unnatural shade of orange."

"That's not true. Oranges are orange. They're natural."

He reluctantly accepted the orange dusted Cheeto.

"I haven't even eaten one yet, and I already have orange all over my fingers."

"Just eat it."

He ate it. His face lit up. "That's good. Probably unhealthy but it tastes good."

"Actually, Cheetos altered they're formula so it meets the requirements for a 'healthy snack'."

"That's wonderful. Give me some more."

Natasha passed over the bag. "Have as many as you want. If you leave me alone with it for five minutes, they'll all be gone."

Steve, mid-cheeto, responded. "I know what you mean."

* * *

The bag of Cheetos was gone within the hour, after Clint and Tony showed up.

"Alright, I'm getting some more. I'm in a Cheeto phase." The comment was from Tony.

He came back a half hour later carrying a plastic grocery bag. He took out another bag of Cheetos, but this one was different. Chester was on fire.

Tony opened it up and poured some out.

They were bright red!

"That is not a color any food should be," Steve declared, wary.

Tony laughed, eating a few at once. He held one out to Steve, who eventually put it in his mouth.

It was spicy! Steve coughed and his eyes watered.

"Not expecting that, were you?" Tony smirked. Steve looked like he was about to strangle him, but didn't have enough time. He needed water.

He ran to the kitchen and poured a glass from the tap, swallowing it in one gulp, then pouring another.

Tony laughed when he returned. "You ate one Cheeto. How could one Cheeto have been that spicy?"

"I wasn't prepared."

"I could eat the whole bag without water," Tony boasted.

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted."

He handed the opened bag to Steve and got the other one out of the grocery bag.

"Let's see who can eat the most." Tony opened the bag.

"Game on."

They both started shoving the neon Cheetos in their mouths, trying not to wince at the pain that was inevitably ailing them both. Tony finished first.

"I'll get you next time."

"Sure you will, Cap. Sure you will."

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"You both are fools," Pepper said as she entered the room.

She gave them each a gallon of water: literally, a gallon jug of water. They were halfway done before she even left the room.


	14. Steve and Google

**_Sorry I've been away for so so long. It's been what? A year? I apologize to any readers I've let down because of a lack of updates. My schedule has become insanely busy and I'm lucky to have had the time to write this chapter. I anticipate future updates but I cannot promise anything: things are always coming up out of the blue and who knows when I'll have enough time. I hope you guys all like this. Please be sure to review (your reviews are always so helpful :)) and favorite this story for any future updates if you haven't already._**

 ** _And without further ado... Steve and Google. This one was not actually recommended by anyone in particular but I was inspired by a few different recommendations. Thanks to everyone who left suggestions! I hope you will continue to do so._**

* * *

Steve, Wanda, Clint, and Natasha were driving away from the movie theater, after seeing a rather disappointingly bad action movie. Steve, bored, stared out the window at the billboards they passed.

"Who thought of play-dough?" Steve asked after seeing a colorful advertisement for it.

"How am I supposed to know?" Clint responded.

Steve went back to staring out the window as Natasha interrupted his silent curiosity.

"Just google it."

Evidently, this was before Steve had gotten a smart phone... he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?"

"Google it. Oh come on, you have to know what google-"

"No, I don't," Steve interrupted.

"It's a search engine, Steve," Clint informed him from the driver's seat.

"What's that?"

Clint, suddenly disappointed in Steve for being so clueless, thankful Tony wasn't in the car to make some snide joke, and excited he got to be the one to enlighten Steve on such an important matter, began explaining what he meant by 'search engine'.

"Ohhhh. That makes sense. It helps you get around the internet, so you don't have to know the exact website you're looking for. You can just ask the Google a question and it will find the answer for you."

"Just Google." Natasha corrected.

"What?"

"You said you ask 'the Google'. No one says that."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence before Natasha, noticing Steve's lack of cellular device, pulled out her own phone and pulled up Google for him.

"Here," She said, offering the phone.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to use that."

She sighed but then typed in his question. _Who came up with play-dough?_

After skimming for a moment, she read the information off to Steve.

"Way back in the 1930s, Noah McVicker created a substance that looked like putty out of flour, water, salt, boric acid and mineral oil. His family's soap company — Kutol Products — in Cincinnati, Ohio, marketed his creation as a wallpaper cleaner."

"Interesting," was Steve's only reply.

"Well, there you have it. Google comes in handy all the time."

"Indeed."

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Natasha!" Steve called from his room. She was only in the next room over.

"Yes, Steve? You don't need to yell."

"Sorry. I was wondering if you could show me how to use Google on my computer. "

'"Of course. Just type in 'google . com' into the bar at the top. There. Now just type in any question you have and click "enter". It'll come right up."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Natasha smiled and laughed quietly as she exited the room.

 **A few hours later, eating with the rest of the Avengers...**

Steve ran excitedly into the room, beaming.

"Well, what made you just a little ray of sunshine?" Tony asked.

"Did you know scorpions can hold their breath for six days?!"

"Ummmmm... no. I did not know that nor how that is relevant at all." Tony replied.

"Well, they can! And jellyfish can evaporate in the sun because they are 98% water."

Steve continued to shower the rest of them with random facts, mostly about various animals and ancient civilizations throughout the rest of the evening. It rather annoyed quite a few of them, but most didn't do anything.

* * *

 **Later...**

I did say most. Steve found out the next day that Tony had blocked Google's website from his computer. He had to convince Natasha to hack it for him so he could go back on his new favorite website.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all for today. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Please Please review. I always love hearing suggestions and comments. Also, let me know in the reviews whether or not I should do another one-shot about Bing, which I may be posting later this week or early next if I'm able, and if you all want it. That particular one-shot may also feature Thor... ;) So let me know if you want to see that, or if you want to see anything else. All suggestions are welcome and appreciated as you've already heard me say ten thousand times, I'm sure. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**_


End file.
